The Unexpected yet Completely Obvious
by delenahart3
Summary: AU Elena has crushed on Stefan since like forever. Meeting Damon changes that. As their friendships grows so does their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is my first story and please follow/favorite and review, even if it's bad. Just warning that if i leave an author's note at the bottom it'll be full of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

After about two months since Junior year started I still find myself crushing on the guy I sat next to last year. He was Stefan Salvatore. He was so different from everyone else I knew, in other words, he intrigued me. I always used to tease him about his hair which led to us flirting. But now we rarely see each other. Don't get me wrong, I love my best friend Katherine (she's like a sister to me), but I think he likes her and I'm a little pissed. Okay... more than a little. Everyone seems to faint over her charming personality. Katherine knows I like him but she keeps leading him on even though she has a thing for Stefan's friend Mason.

"Hi I haven't talked to you in a long time"

I turn around and speak of the devil, Stefan is looking at me expectantly waiting for me to reply. I managed to reply with a simple 'hey.'

I'm a little shocked considering we NEVER talk anymore. He then stands next to me in line and when it's my turn I only order a simple Gatorade from the cafeteria and he orders these onion chips I tried once. " Ewww! I can't believe you like those bunion chips! They are disgusting!" I teased as we started walking aimlessly.

"First of all, Elena, they are called Funyuns. And secondly they're delicious!"

"Try telling that to the next girl you kiss with that breath," I challenged.

Out of nowhere this guy jumps off from one the tables and walks into step with us. "Damon, my man how you been?" Stefan said while grabbing his hand to bring him into a manly hug.

When Stefan let's go of him I see this 'Damon' say "Hello brother" with a smirk on his face. Ugh! How come when Stefan finally comes to talk to me this guy had to come and ruin it!?

I start to feel like a third wheel so I wait for an opening. I join in when I hear Damon tease Stefan about supposedly being a loner.

"Do you know who's a real loner? Matt."

I don't hate Matt, in fact he is my best friend that's a guy. He was even my boyfriend at one point. However I broke it off because I felt that there wasn't any passion. We are better as friends.

Even though I don't hate Matt, Stefan does. I don't know why but they seriously hate each other. I have a theory but it's most likely just what my ego wants to believe. I think Matt dislikes him because when I broke it off with Matt, I started liking Stefan. So maybe he's jealous and now he hates him? And you know what goes around comes around... But it is just a theory.

I just see Stefan grin and Damon says with a smirk, "maybe it's because of his hobbies"

I have a pretty good idea on what they are talking about but I decide by playing dumb is the best option because what if I'm wrong? They'll just think I'm perverted.

"I don't see what's so wrong with art."

They just laugh at me and I ask Damon "well what's your hobby since your SO cool?"

Damon just says "oh we share the same hobby." He then winks at Stefan. "In fact he reminds me of myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version, of course"

"Cocky much?" I retort.

"Very much" he counters, smirking at me. Then directs our attention to his crotch with his hands.

I guess that's when Stefan realizes he craves much more than just chips, because as soon as he sees the pizza in Damon's hand he runs off back to the cafeteria screaming "Pizza!"

I stare off into the direction Stefan left in and once I direct my attention back to Damon that's when I realize he's gone.

I eventually find my way over to my friends and guess who's there? Damon. I sigh exasperating when I make my way over there.

They all look at me and I lamely say "sup" and nod my head to acknowledge them. Damon doesn't seem to notice that my annoyance is directed at him and asks, "So how do you know Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie just scowls in annoyance and I laugh inwardly because that's Kat's nickname for her. I ,however, don't show my amusement.

"Gosh why do you have to have a stick up your ass?"

"Says the assface!" I say immaturely.

We just glare at each other but after a while we both burst into laughter knowing how stupid we must sound. My friends just scoff and start to socialize with each other.

Even though I kind of hate how he cock-blocked Stefan and I -yes, I know we weren't about to have sex, but still- I'm not the kind to hold a grudge. Even as much as I try to look angry at the very least, I'm a horrible liar. So I can't be mad at him. It does help with that fact that he's not too ugly. Ok maybe HOT is more like it but I'm not about to say that ,because as I learned a couple of minutes ago he's a little too cocky.

"So..." he drags on awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"Elena."

"Elena, huh? It just rolls off the tongue" Damon smirked at what he was implying but then had a serious yet playful face saying that "Elena means light. Oh! And my name is Damon Salvatore btw, that means by the way."

I look at him like he's stupid but otherwise ignore the comment and state matter-of-factly, that Salvatore means Savior. He just tells me that if I didn't know now, I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

We spent our whole free period and lunch together just learning more about each other (because what is there better to do?). Turns out my secret crush on Stefan isn't such a secret. Damon said, and I quote, "look like a kid who wants a bandage for their boo boo."

He also has a girlfriend, Andy Starr. She doesn't go to our school but the way he described her...you could tell he loved her. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. No not about Damon, or at least I didn't let myself admit it. I would like someone who is sweet and caring and will take care of me, and appreciates all the time that we spend together. But who also has a mysterious kinda of bad side, who will keep things fresh and fun and exciting. I even sometimes dreamed about being a curvy blonde girl. When I accidentally said that out loud I knew I was pink and expected Damon to make fun of me. But on the contrary he actually complemented me. He called me beautiful because he liked my eyes and smile. Sure I knew I was pretty but not beautiful. Who would like my pin straight hair? And how I always covered my body (unlike some of the school sluts)? Most people thought I was stuck up just because I had a small group of friends, only because no one really took the time to try to get to know me.

We played twenty questions to pass the time. We did the standard questions, favorite color, movie genre, animal, book, etc. His answers were: red, romance and comedy, and for his favorite book he said his sister's diary. Which I thought he was joking. His answers surprised me to say the least. Who knew that our badass was a total sap. I asked him if he watched chick flicks and he said, "fuck that shit! I watch them separately." I don't believe him but I'll let it go, for now. His favorite animal is panda because 'they are so cute,' he also threatened me to never repeat those words. I told him I like quokkas because they always smile. To which made smile too. And who knew he liked bright colors when all he wore was black?

He asked what is my favorite flavor. To which I asked 'flavor of what?' He just said 'in general.' I told him cherry to which he nodded in agreement but said "green apple is better."

When the bell ringed, signaling that our break was over we learned that we had P.E. together. I couldn't help but feel as if it were out of a movie but otherwise ignored the situation. It was a good thing he was here ,too, because in this period I was a complete loner.

We decided to quit our game and play truth or dare during free time.

After several dares he dared me to tell the truth, to which I complied. He asked about my first kiss story. I told him it was just a little peck while playing truth or dare. He laughed at the irony and said he got his kiss because a girl told him her tongue tasted like green joly rancher's. He winced as he explain the girl lied and actually ate a grape one.

"so she was as fake as Nicki Minaj's ass?"

He laughed at that and asked me if I wanted to be his best friend. I laughed at his childishness and quipped with, "wanna be my hoe?" with a smirk on my face. "You're weird, you know that right?" I simply shrugged and said, "So is politics, but we can't live without that either." We exchanged phone numbers. So now it's around 8 pm and I hear a little noise come from my phone signaling a message. I go check on it and almost laugh because I can practically picture Damon's exasperated sigh.

Damon: y do guys ALWAYS have 2 txt the girl 1st

Me: coz grls hav periods nd babies da least a guy cood do is txt us 1st

Damon: well we men hav 2 deal wit ur guys moods wen ur PMSing

Me: It flares ^ in da presence of psychopaths

Damon: so wyd

Me: nm jst sky diving, u no the usual

We spent most of the night texting each other until he passed out at 1 am. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N don't worry she'll get over Stefan pretty quickly and there will little plot just your average high school life. This is just sort of a filler chapter to get things settled with their friendship. There will be more character development because they are a little OOC here unless you don't think so...please leave comments! I have a bunch of spare time so I'll update regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

During P.E. (since Damon wanted to keep his badass image) Elena was alone. Damon ,apparently, was too cool to run the mile under the time limit.

Elena now had to put her socializing skills into action. She recognized one guy she saw talking to Caroline the other day. She walked up to him and boldy asked, "hey you're Caroline's friend, right?"

He first looked startled, mixed with a little confusion. He only nodded a little to show he heard me. He must be one of those shy types. "So, Caroline's friend," I started. "You've got a name?"

"Jeremy." He said looking a little scared. I would have laughed at the situation because you could tell by his voice, that he was going through puberty.

"So Jeremy do you have any friends?"

"Yeah. I mean I used to, I transferred schools. But now, here...Some people, they fit in life or whatever. I don't."

"Okay what's with the pity party!? I can be your friend" I end with a friendly smile on my face. At least I hope it was friendly instead of creepy...

I start asking him questions to try to make him warm up to me but then I see that I'm making him uncomfortable. I frown because I realize he won't want friends if they are anything like me.

That's when Damon decides that had enough today and comes over to join us. I think it's time for Damon to work his charms. But our teacher Mr. Saltzman thinks Damon needs to complete the course. Which results in all of us walking to give each other company. They start bonding over video games. I zone out because I really don't care anymore. They start arguing about whether Spiderman or batman was cooler. I involuntarily say Spiderman because Damon said so and I knew it would score me some brownie points.

He just smiles at me and he and Jeremy start talking again. Damon tries to include me in their conversation, he really does, but inevitably I have no clue what they're talking about.

After excoriating torture of pointless banter the P.E teachers blow their whistles simultaneously, signaling to go to the locker room. After taking off my shirt and shorts I couldn't help but overhear two girls gossiping. My first instinct was to ignore it but, as soon as you hear your name you couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"- that slut thinks she can whore around while dating Damon Salvatore."

"I know, she was totally flirting with that guy to get into his pants and did you see them fighting over in the field. And all innocent Gilbert could do was put her head now in shame an-"

"I'm sorry!" I interrupt, causing a scene (still in only my underwear). "But just because I have guy friends doesn't mean I'm going to automatically sleep with him when unlike you two whores!" I accuse at Heather and Ashley.

"And by the way Damon has a girlfriend and I know it isn't anyone of you." I say right before strutting away.

As soon as I get back outside it looks like everyone knew what happened. I walk over to Damon and he looks at me questionably yet in a playful way with his signature smirk in place. I just shrug my shoulders as if to say "what can I say?" and dramatically frown but for only for it to turn into an eruption of giggles.

"So," he starts. "A little birdy told me that you fought Heather and her clones butt naked in the showers...boy, I wish I could have seen that." He says with a smirk and that annoyingly hot eyebrow thing.

I shuddered at how rumors spread at this school and just denied it by shaking my head 'no.'

We see Jeremy walking towards us hesitantly. Damon greets him with a fist bump. The small gesture brings out a grin on Jeremy's face.

We show Jeremy where we usually go to catch up with Bonnie. It's only us four because unlike the majority of the student population, we have 2nd lunch. It kind of sucks considering I don't get to see Jenna , Caroline, or Katherine. I knew Damon liked to hang out with his friends. I could admit to myself that I was starting to like Damon. More than just a friend. But I wasn't anywhere near telling anybody! He still had a girlfriend and I have boundaries.

Lunch was surprisingly great. Bonnie seemed to accept Jeremy pretty quickly. She kept going on about how she has this 'sixth sense' and how Jeremy would have a big impact on our life.

I swore that when Jeremy heard "our life" he started blushing. Ooh how I could have fun with that!

* * *

Heather ,during P.E the next day, kept shooting me dirty looks. Dana ,the girl who changed next to me, just told me to ignore her, even though she was friends with her. It's nice to think people are actually good. But Dana told me something interesting, too. She felt sorry for me however I saw this as a teasing goldmine!

""Hey Guys! Guess what I found out?" I asked them during lunch. It's officially the four of us since Jeremy said that he's "had worse friends."

"That they actually do sell M&M's the size of faces?!" Bonnie gasped.

"That a robot dancing the robot is really just dancing?" Damon said nonchalantly while picking at his food.

"No! Apparently people are shipping us..." I end awkwardly

"What the hell is 'shipping'?" Jeremy questioned.

Bonnie and I just share a knowing look, looking annoyed.

"Ok who's is being shipped with who? And what's are the mash-up names?" Bonnie asks like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Well...with me and Jeremy it's Jerena; Damon and I are Delena. When you're with Damon, it's Bamon and between you and Jeremy it's Jonnie."

"Ugh I don't like Jonnie is sounds like a blonde girl's name that chews gum all day...Hey! What about Beremy! It's like what they did with Bamon, kinda." Bonnie reasons. I don't even know why people made "Bamon" to be honest. They have no chemistry! Out of all of us Damon and Bonnie, are the least closest, which is weird considering they've known each other the longest.

"Hey don't ask me, I didn't start it. And Dana told me that supposedly I'm the new Bella with Jeremy and Damon."

"Wait wait what!? They compare me to a sparkly pale fictional character! Everyone knows vampires don't sparkle! I mean, ooh how scary your shiny... I miss Ann Rice she was so on it." Damon rambles on.

"What makes you think you're Edward?" I question incredulously being slightly sarcastic.

"Well because it is obvious we are going to be endgame"

I feel the heat in my cheeks rise but it is a good thing he turned back to look at his pizza. He doesn't even know the effect he has on me, ever since I got a crush on him.

"How do you even know about one of Twilight's characters?"

Thank god for Jeremy!

So as we ate, I started to feel bad. This is what I get for eating a hamburger! Eww... I really don't like feeling nauseous. I groan in pain.

This seems to catch their attention. Bonnie asked if I was okay. I couldn't help but say annoyingly"What do you think?" Bad move, she was only trying to be nice!

"Haha! You feel like shit and you look like shit. So your shit!" Jeremy can be a real jerk sometimes. But when he's not, he is actually really sweet

That's when the bell rings. This sucks! I have Miss Walberg next. It's always seems like that class goes on for hours!

I start walking in the direction of room 22, clutching my stomach at the weird sensation. And I feel a hand touch my back and I jerk back to look at the perve and it's only Damon. Aww he can be so sweet when he wants to be, mostly when he's with his friends is when he's an asshole.

Now, it's after school and I'm waiting for Jenna to get out. I don't feel so bad anymore but I am crossing my arms over my stomach self-consciously. I suddenly hear a voice I've gotten so used to say my name.

"Elena," Damon starts. "What are you doing here?" he questions.

"Well, it is a public school," I say as if I'm speaking to a child. "And it's after school and I do have a social life."

Before can comprehend what's happening next he's hugging me. He's hugging me! His arms are around my waist and because I was crossing my arms I could only wrap my arms are his waist too. My head wad pressed against his black shirt. The hug is pretty awkward considering our position, I think he was expecting me to put my arms next to his head. So he pulled away before I can savor the moment.

He just says a simple 'bye.' before leaving.

All but as soon as he leaves, Jenna gets out of Mrs. Allison's room. Since Jenna is one of those polite people, she almost always asks how my day went. I don't tell her about what happened with Damon considering she doesn't like him. At first she thought he was kind of cool and funny but she concluded with me that he's an ass.

Later on that day, Damon and I end up texting again. The first time we texted was pretty awkward. But now it's awesome.

Elena: hey so u wanna tell me y u hugged me

I was hoping he could tell I was slightly teasing him but its positively difficult to understand that through text.

Damon: oh tht well u said u felt bad nd my mom always said tht a hug can make u feel better

I couldn't tell how that would've come across if we were talking in real life. I'm think he was either A) nervous B)"badass" mode or as I like to call it C) adorkable, which basically us just another way of saying nervous.

When he changes the subject all too quickly, I conclude this:

He's in adorkable mode.

Which can only mean one thing, he cares about me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: if you guys don't mind, could you please review? It lets me know people actually read my story and I'm not doing for no reason. That's why it took me so long to update the second chapter. And P.S sorry for the grammar mistakes, I mostly only use my phone to write. And remember:

I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

It's now December and since Jeremy and I have the same P.E. teacher we share the same activities. Today Mr. Saltzman has the gym. Jeremy and I were just joking around because I felt like the gym equipment were out to get me.

"Ohhh Elena!" Jeremy sing songs.

I see Jeremy sitting on this stool while bringing his arms up and down. I don't know what the thing is called, but I already know it's scary.

"I dare you to try this out"

I always accept dares.

People always think since I'm a girl, I'm weak. I guess you can say I'm a feminist, I don't particularly like them, considering they have it better than guys in some ways.

So as Jeremy jumps off the stool, I climb on and readjusted the weight amount only to test out the waters first. So I flex my arms, and I wouldn't've fell down if I didn't already have a death grip on the bars. I let out a little squeak hoping he didn't hear.

"pft,hahaha!"

Mission failed...but I start laughing too!

As our laughter dies down, I decided I know Jeremy well enough to let him in on this prank but only if he doesn't say anything about it to anybody. Jeremy says he wants to prove he's trustworthy by helping me with this plan.

"I want him to think I'm a real vampire," I whisper into his ear. I know this must look real intimate and believe it or not, but remember the shipping war I mentioned? As it turns out most of the other students in our P.E. class are Jerena shippers! It's like they have no life, I get if you ship people on t.v but this is kind of ridiculous! If anything I see Jeremy as a brother. Could you imagine dating your brother? EWW NO!

"Maybe you should try putting glitter all over yourself"

I swear he almost pisses himself laughing.

"No common, be serious!" I'm half playful half 'imma kill you don't listen'.

So I tell him a bunch of things:

1) that we want to prank Damon into thinking that supernatural creatures are real.

2) I going to try to convince him I'm a vampire.

3) Bonnie was hesitant to help me until I said she could be my witch.

He starts asking me all about all my species of vampires stay alive or rather undead. I say that this topaz necklace I wear keeps my from burning to death because 'my birthstone has magical powers.'

Later at lunch I see Jeremy and Bonnie run to get ahead of the line.

When Damon questions their departure, I couldn't help bit feel insecure. Maybe he doesn't like you like you thought he did, my self conscious part of me said. I was over the moon we were alone (kinda) without them interrupting. Delena time! Instead of vocalizing my thoughts I only reply teasingly, "Maybe they wanted some alone time." I waggle my eyebrows (I've been practicing in the mirror ever since I meant him).

Only when I say that out loud I realize: Could Beremy really be happening?

When we sit at our usual table Bonnie and Jeremy are engaged in conversation. Tyler is also sitting at our table. He has other friends, but we accept almost everyone! So our format on the table is: Bonnie is in front of Jeremy. I am next to Jeremy with Tyler in front of me (that means he's next to Bonnie) and Damon is at my other side.

I feel Jeremy shift towards me. When I turn to look at him weirdly, he tells me quietly to 'distract him.'

I tell Damon, " hey is it just me or, when I wake up in the middle of the night and I need to pee, I contemplate whether or not it's worth it? Because I feel like a serial killer will kill me in the darkness."

He laughs because he told me he loves my dorky side. " I feel the same way except they're aliens."

That's my cue to laugh. "You. Believe in. Aliens?" To me it felt like I was saying a new sentence everytime because I kept taking a breath to laugh.

"Ya, but please don't tell anyone," he begged leaning slightly into me.

Awww who could resist puppy dog eyes? No one. I'm no exception.

"Fine. But you owe me," I say kiddingly.

"Your wish, is my command ." He concludes off he's statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Like, damn.

"*cough* so um okay...? " I coughed hoping that would break the little tension I felt between him and I. But I also thought he liked me back however I was wrong about that wasn't I?

"I'm serious let's play a little game. I have to be your slave because I'm in such great debt to you." Haha. He put emphasis on last sentence so much.

"No better yet let's make it a bet! I can and will do anything you throw at me!" He dramatically completes his sentence by eating a spoonful of his chilli and beans.

"Hey! I'm not complaining but you sure about this? For a week you'll do what I want?"

He nodds repeatedly with his eyes closed and it's adorable.

"Kay, deal."

We shake on it and that's when we look to pay attention to the other guys. They're already done eating! I guess it's true - time flies when your having fun.

So Damon and I try to eat all our food as soon as possible. When we're done we usually always wander off, just hanging out. But before I can conclude 'this is the best day ever.' Damon decides he wants to hang out with his other friends. It's mostly consists of Matt, Rebekah, and Rose. Everyone seems to love her. I have no problem with her, I don't see why she's soooo great. Matt started hanging with them because he said he liked nice people. That was insulting but honey, I've been called worse. He was quick to explain that Rebekah and Rose were also less weird than Bonnie and I. I can understand that, we're always in our own little world. In addition, I'm sure Rebekah and Matt have something going on.

As usual Damon and Rose make a big scene out of seeing each other like it's been months. It's been a day people! I'm not kidding, they do that everyday. Even Bonnie and Jeremy like Rose. I'm the only one not close with any of them, not even Matt anymore. So I can only wait for them to get it over with but then I see the Blondie and Damon hug and fist bump like there's no tomorrow. Ugh! Just no words, just feelings!

So when they finish up, I try to decrease my seething anger then the four of us (Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and I) pass the time by talking endlessly about the prank. I guess it was kind of good Damon left. Turns out Jeremy and Bonnie left us to start planning. And planning they did. While, at the table Tyler couldn't help but overhear so he wanted to help.

When I said prank, I meant ketchup on my mouth and pale foundation, then letting him piece the puzzle. But no, their plan is much better. And a lot more detailed.

* * *

A/N: so that chapter was a little shorter than usual. At least we got a jealous Elena! But I need some ideas on what you want Damon to do for Elena. It can be as crazy and as out there as you wish. But please review with ideas! (: I already figured out what I want to do with their little prank and thanks to all who favorited/followed and little shout out to author darkestsparks for being my first reviewer! You should check out her story "All the Wrong Reasons" it has Klaroline and Steroline!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys I just realized my username is delenahart3 and I had 3 chapters and reviews! I thought it was kinda funny...

* * *

One more week until Winter vacation! I so happy but I'm also dreading it because I wont get to see Damon. I won't get to see his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Or listen to him playfully bantering with me.

Wanna hear the upside? Damon's is going to be my personal slave! He told his parents that he might come home later than usual. So I guess that means he might visit me at my house. I freaking out! ...in a good way.

I have no idea what to make him do though. Today he's coming to the mall with me. I don't answer his question when he asks why. Well, I still run into with Stefan every once in a while. Mostly because Stefan and him are friends. If I'm being honest, I don't even remember why I liked him, he's kind of boring. I want to give him a gift because I want to try to make Damon jealous.

I don't want to give too much away about Stefan's present. But let's just say he made a big impression on me last year and I want to make sure it stays for only me.

* * *

Anyways, today we are staging an injury. So everyday while Damon, Jeremy, and I get out of P.E. Bonnie waits for us in a corner with Rose and those people. When we do catch up with her I "accidentally" trip Bonnie.

"Ow!" Bonnie yells pretending to fall then hurt herself.

"oh my gosh Bonnie, are you okay?" Jeremy fake sympathizes.

"Yeah, but I think my knee is bleeding."

Hehee, that's my cue: I back away slowly but Damon is only watching Bonnie.

I guess Jeremy notices our problem because he improvises "Hey Elena, where are you going?"

He then looks my way and I clash into the wall and try to look scared and hopeless.

As Jeremy helps Bonnie get up, Damon takes a cautious step towards me.

"Are you okay, Elena?" He puts emphasis on the word 'you.' I have to remind myself to focus, I love the way he breathes out my name.

I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts. "What? Oh um yeah." I say uneasily. From behind Damon, I saw Bonnie and Jeremy give me a thumbs up.

Step 1: complete

We headed towards the lunch line but the security guards made up line up in a different spot because they feared it might rain. But I absolutely loved rain! We all grabbed our lunch making no effort to hurry up. Which caused the other students to groan in annoyance, to our amusement.

When we got to our table, we started talking about what kind of music we like.

Damon, apparently, likes oldies music. He was currently loving a group called Dion and the Belmonts. I told him I liked the song "Runaround Sue." Which of course earned me some brownie points with a fist pump. Wow that's really stooping low...

Jeremy really likes Macklemore. He says he loves the songs "Thift Shop" and "Can't Hold Us."

Bonnie says she only likes No Doubt. Which I doubt (pun may or not be intended) because whenever I sing a song to myself she almost always says, "ooh I love that song!"

While we were talking it started to rain. Score! But I was really cold. I didn't anticipate how cold it would get!

"Damn, it's really cold." I share my thoughts with my hoodie-clad friends.

"I'm lucky, my mom made me wear my leather jacket AND a hoodie." Damon tells us.

I begin to use my binder as an umbrella.

Damon sighs loudly. "Here. Just take my jacket." He takes off his jacket to then put it on my shoulders.

*Fangirling* he gave me his jacket! That's so romantic! But wait, he still has a girlfriend, so it probably doesn't mean that much to him.

At the corner of my eye, I see Bonnie nudge Jeremy's shoulder to turn his attention to us. Jeremy is lazily chewing gum but almost spits it out when he sees the interaction between Damon and I. It's very comical.

"So," Damon says loudly trying to start a conversation. "Are we still on for the mall later?"

"Well duh, you have to! You're still my slave." I reply winking. " Are you backing out?"

"No no of course not! It's just because it raining!" he explains quickly.

"But that's the best time to go shopping!" I reason.

And it's true. After school, Damon drove us to the mall in his blue Camaro. I drag him threw the few people and into Bath and Body works.

"I thought we were going to go Christmas shopping for your friends/family?!" he panicks not wanting to "go shopping" imagine a perky girl's voice saying that last part.

"Yeah I am. Just hold my shit."

"Ooh fiesty. I love it." he's saying it with a wink.

3 minutes later...

"What about this one?" I question, shoving Twilight Woods for men in his face.

"Eh, it's okay. But if your buying it for me, I don't want it."

I laugh. "Okay? So what about...Huh! How about 'Ocean'?"

"It smells good. But may I ask, who's it for?"

"Nuh ah uh! No questions. Now hold this."

He looks at me like 'really?" I puff. " Can you please hold this?" I say a little too sweetly.

"Much better." he states. Damon then pats my head while managing to mess it up my hair at the same time.

I only buy one thing and it's kind of embarrassing. But atleast I only had to pay $11.

We head over to GAP for kids because I was looking for a stuffed animal. To be more specific, a bunny for Bonnie. We couldn't find anything so we head over to Puzzle Zoo. Damon is preoccupied looking at the voodoo dolls key chains. I find Bonnie's gift and a stuffed panda bear. While Damon still isn't looking, I purchase the items. When I ask him if he's ready to leave, he shakes his head 'no' and goes to buy the Lucky Love Good Luck Voodoo Doll. By the name, I'm sure you can realize what the charm is supposed to make you lucky with. But why does he need love luck?

"Hey so do you want to buy yourself your own jacket or are you going to steal mine to add to your collection?"

I have to laugh at that, I'm still wearing his jacket except my arms are now in the sleeves.

We walk over to American Eagle Outfitters and I put on a little fashion show!

I try on an olive color block jacket with navy sleeves. I thought it matched with what I was wearing (dark navy skinny jeans and brown combat boots). Damon just sat there in the dressing room with me, shaking his head.

I then try a brown leather jacket.

"If you're going to be wear leather, it has to be black." he state matter-of-factly. That's Damon for you. "But you do look good in it." If I'm being honest, I opt for leather because I wanted to match with Damon without being too obvious.

"I love how they probably think, we're in here like fucking but in reality we're in here snap chatting and going on instagram," Damon chuckles.

I laugh because it is probably true. There's Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" in the background and they saw both of us enter the same room.

We end up buying a black trench coat which flares at my hips and ends mid-thigh. However it's Armani not by American outfitters.

At the mall we're at, there are two parts. The main side and a smaller part across the street. So we have to go outside, in the rain, the get there.

"Yay!" I yell as a basically skip out the door. And, my clothes wont get wet because of my fabulous new coat!

Damon chuckles at my child-likeness.

"Dance with me!" I say. At first he looks skeptical and I instantly regret it. Maybe I crossed a line. Damon look right and left afterwards. He then shrugs and jumps into the space next to me.

We don't necessarily dance, we were chasing each other, like tag. I was giggling like a manic, Damon was laughing like an idiot, the whole time. Water was everywhere, getting our head and shoes wet and squishy, and I loved every second of it.

It ended all too soon. The security guards we clearing the sidewalk everywhere.

Damon just smiles at my most likely sad and shocked face. He grabs the bag I was carrying and guides us over to the other side.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait! PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
